deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Teal'c vs The arbiter
Teal'c: One of the jaffa species who joined with the human race. Vs The arbiter: The elite who lead the rebellion against the covenent empire. Who is deadliest Edges Ma'Tok staff vs Energy sword: The energy sword is more lethal and the arbiter is very well trained with it giving it even more of an edge. Edge Energy sword Plasma pistol vs Za'at pistol: The za'at pistol can stun someone with one shot, kill with another and disintergrate with a thrid. If something can kill someone with 3 shots that must surley get the edge. Edge Za'at pistol Mo'Tok staff projectile vs Covenent carbine: While the is staff projectile is litrely and insta kill weapon it is slow, not very accurate and is a one shot weapon: The covent carbine is faster, is more accurate and has a longer range. Edge Covenent carbine. Shock grenade vs Plasma grenade: The Shock grenade is a flashbang and is not lethal unless you are right on top of it. The plasma grenades are lethal and can be stuck too the enemy. Edge Plasma grenade. 'Argument ' Today i am joined by a special guest. Debating with me today is our founder and head admin Astrotorical. I will represent the arbiter and he will represent Teal'c. The arbiter will win this easily. His weapons are far superior and he looks to be far stronger and faster than Teal'c. He is larger and stronger which will give him an easy close range combat when combined with his skill with the energy sword. No contest the arbiter will anililate Teal'c Teal'c will put up a pretty good fight. You may see him as just another human (I can tell you looked at his picture and thought of that) but I can tell you now that he is not even close. His Goa'uld parasite gives him the ability to heal himself rapidly, aswell as super strength. He once took a direct shot to the body, more specifically the compartment which houses his parasite, and survived. A blast from an Ori Staff. Its basically a straight shot Fuel Rod Cannon. I must agree that the carbine has a greater rate of fire and would be more accurate but the only reason the Staff is not accurate is because it doesn't need to be. Its like saying "I shot at him with a grenade launcher but I didnt hit him, it only exploded a meter away." he still go hit. the same can be said about the staff. when you think about it, which would you rather, a rocket launcher or an assualt rifle? Yes but a straight shot from a fuel rod cannon does not always kill elite major's in one hit and there armour is not as good as one of the highest ranked warriors of the sanghilli empire. He is an expert with his sword and will decimate the Jaff warriors up close and from a distance his crabine will obliterate them. Remember the staff is a one shot weapon if it misses and does no damge then they are screwed in the long range. The sticky grenade will rack up the kills as well where as the shock greande is only good for distraction(unless your right on top of it) so will not get any kills. I agree, the grenade is good. But i must also state that the staff has about a 5 second recharge time. Its not as if one shot and thats it, it does appear that you seem to think that. It is also much more powerful then a fuel rod cannon (or atleast from what i can gather). Teal'c is an expert with his staff, he was almost going to control an empire. His armour is very thick especially in the helmet and would absorb most of the impact. It is designed to disipate energy and so the carbine would have to get alot of shots on him to be effective. the sword could get through as it is blunt force but as the staff is made of Naquadah, no it wouldn't cut through. Category:Blog posts